Tomb Raider
Tomb Raider is the 12th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in a desert at the night. A man, wearing a shemagh, walks with his camel who he holds by a rope acting as a leash. He then stops and looks up at the skies. He closes his eyes; waiting. The sound of a plane is then heard in the distance; getting closer. The man then opens his eyes and turns around; seeing a plane approaching in the distance. He then waves his arms out. The plane then lowers and comes in for a landing. It lowers close to the ground and starts to land on the sand underneath it. The plane slides across until it comes to complete stop; causing a sand trail behind it and scaring a scorpion away in the progress. The man makes his way over with his camel to the plane. The cargo door then falls open and clashes against the sand, creating a small sand cloud upon impact. The man covers his eyes to avoid getting sand in his eyes. When the cloud goes away, he lowers his arm and looks on wards as a figure starts to walk out of the storage bay. A pair of brown boots are seen stepping on the sand. It is then revealed that the figure is a teenage girl in a raggedy, red, buttoned down shirt, with a white shirt underneath and short, brown cargo shorts wearing a olive green pack upon his back and has a ponytail. Girl with a Ponytail: Omar. It's great to see you again. Omar/Man in the Shemagh: Same with you, Lauren. Come, we have much to discuss. Later on, a bunch of men are seen maintaining the plane while a tent is seen set up not to far from the plane. Meanwhile, in the tent, Omar and Lauren, the girl with the ponytail, are seen sitting inside of the tent. Lauren: I received your message when I was in the Amazon searching for the lost stone of Hidioun. It's better than the note in the bottle. So... What did you want to talk about? Omar: What do you know about the Pyramid of Giza? Lauren: Only that it is the oldest and largest of the three pyramids. It was finished in 2540 BC and King Khufu was buried there. It was one of the greatest and oldest of the seven wonders. Omar: You forgot one thing. It's a tomb. Which is exactly why it needs protection. Lauren: From raiders? Omar: From the curse. Lauren: What curse? You don't mean- Omar: Yes, Lauren. I saw it with my own eyes. I was a group of raiders trying to get inside when there it was Lauren. It attacked them and when it was done with them, it retreated back into the pyramids. Lauren: Are you sure? This just can't be right. Omar: The legend is real, Lauren. We need to get inside the Pyramids and stop it before it causes more trouble. (after taking a pause) It took Hank, Lauren. Lauren: No... Not Hank. Omar: Yes. I just... I can't imagine what it's doing to him right now. A roar is heard in the distance. The men in the plane look behind them and gain a worried expression. Back in the tent, Lauren looks out and then turns back to Omar. Lauren: My men can't handle something like this. Omar: You're going to drop them back and call in one of your support teams? Lauren: Yeah... (pulls out phone and pulls up a picture of Brandon) Something like that. Theme Song After the titles, in Bellwood, Coco's Car is seen outside of James' apartment complex. The team are seen waiting inside the car. Coco honks his horn. Coco: He's taking too long. Sarah: Just give him some time. It's his first day. Coco honks again. James is then seen coming outside; carrying a heavy-looking backpack. He then runs over to the car. Coco: See? Nothing like a little motivation. James then makes it to the car and gets in the back with Brandon. James: There. I'm all ready for adventure. Got the permission slip signed. Coco: You guys gave him a permission slip? Ha! Sarah: Well we can't just have a 10 year old riding around with us without any reason. James: It's alright. I have my passport. Brandon: I never actually thought about that. We've been traveling the world and outer space even and we don't have intergalactic passports. Coco: You might not but we do (shows Mechanic Badge) James: Cool! Badges! Can I- Coco: No! Sarah: What he means is not yet, James. Brandon: Give it time. You only just got here. James: But how will we be recognized without badges? Brandon: Well I don't have one and I've been noticed as a super hero for a long while. Besides, we don't need no stinkin' badges. James laughs. Sarah smiles while Coco just looks bored. James: Oh um I got something of good potential for my first mission. It seemed like something that fits the standards and is supported by local reactions to the situation. Brandon: Nice work, James. Coco: Meh. Just as long as it doesn't scratch up the paint. Sarah: Where's the location at? James: Egypt. I think you'll recolonize the place they want us to land. Later on, the Interceptor is seen flying in the skies. On board, James is seen looking around. James: This really is a nice interior. I never gotten to appreciate it the first time around especially from the monitors. Brandon: Yup. Nothing beats the experience of having to just jump into something. Except with its sticky. James: Do I get my own bed? Brandon: Sure. I think they're around here somewhere. I'm sort of new to this too. We can be new together. All we need is name tags. James, chuckling: Ha! Good one, Mr. 10. Brandon: Call me Brandon, James. We're already friends. The two walk along another corridor while Sarah is left where they left her. She turns around and sees Coco piloting, alone. She goes to him. Sarah: Is something wrong? You've been quiet for a real long while. Coco, piloting: It's nothing. Sarah: Coco E. Levin, look me in the eyes and don't lie to me. Coco sighs and then puts the Interceptor on auto-pilot. He then gets up and looks at Sarah. Sarah: Now tell me what's wrong. Coco: I'm just not used to this, Sarah. I thought it was supposed to be just us. It feels like too many. Sarah: One more is too many for the team? Coco: I'm not talking about the team, Sarah. I'm talking about... us. Sarah: Oh. Coco... I... Coco: It's okay. It just seems like you're making more time for other things than me. Sarah: Coco. I'm always here for you. We're more than friends now. Handling James may seem like I'm not paying attention to you but I am. I always am. You're always there for me. Well most of the time. I'm not just going to turn my back on you. And Brandon's not in the way... He's just... She turns her head and sees Brandon trying to impress James by doing a pull up on a loose pipe hanging above him. However, the pipe breaks and he falls over. Sarah then sighs and looks back at Coco. Sarah: He's family and we're a team. Both of us and them too. Coco: Alright. Alright. You convinced me. I'm not heartless, y'know. Sarah: Heh... I never said you were. (leans on Coco) Coco then hugs her. Brandon and James are then looking at them in the distance. James: What are they talking about? Brandon: Oh y'know... stuff. The Interceptor is seen flying overhead a desert. It then lands there not too far from the city of Giza while also not too far from the Pyramids of Giza, it is a reasonable distance away. The cargo door then opens up and Brandon is the first to walk outside. Sarah: Brandon, where are you going? Brandon: To get to the mission. Sarah: It's like 71 degrees out there. Brandon: Doesn't sound that bad. Sarah turns around back inside the plane. She turns around and Brandon is a good distance away from the Interceptor. Sarah: James... Can you get me a bottle of water? Brandon might need a few. Brandon: Pst. Who does she think I am? I'm Brandon 10. This is going to be a scroll in the park. Later on, in the desert heat, Brandon is seen practically crawling in the sand. Brandon: I knew I should have brought my sun tan lotion. (wipes forehead) Brandon continues crawling until he stops and shakes his head. He then sees a Juice Shack in the distance. Brandon: No way... Milkshakes... A floating milkshake then comes over to him. Brandon: Milkshakes! (he then passes out) A brown boot then pokes him. Lauren is seen looking down at him. She looks up and sees the Interceptor about 200 feet away, a short distance away. Sarah, calling out: Is he alright? Lauren, calling out: Yeah. He's fine. He is always like this? Sarah, calling out: He's usually not this stubborn. It must be the heat. (calling to the inside of the Interceptor) We found her. Also, Brandon passed out. Later on, in a cafe in Giza, Brandon is seen drinking a water bottle. The team is there as well as Lauren's men and Omar. Lauren: You alright there? Brandon, finishing off the bottle, gasping: Fine. Yeah... I'm fine. Lauren: You going out in the desert like that was kind of- Brandon: Let me guess... Brave? Lauren: Stupid. I expected more from the "legendary" Brandon 10. Brandon: Yes well looks can be deceiving. You called my um technical friend, Miss... Lauren: (after looking at Brandon for a moment) Crafter. But you can call me Lauren. And yes I did call for your assistance. Okay so... The Pyramids of Giza. Just some ordinary pyramids one would think. But they're wrong. Inside these pyramids are tombs. Tombs that hold great treasures. Problem is that these tombs hold an ancient curse and it has awoken very recently. Brandon: Alien attacks in the local city. Lauren: It's the curse. I'm telling you. Brandon: Okay so tell me. What exactly is this "curse"? Lauren: The curse... of the Mummy! Brandon: Mummy? Aren't they supposed to be in Pyramids? Lauren: Yes but it's attacking the people. Brandon looks at Lauren with a strange look. Lauren: Please. I know that you and your team are skilled in the supernatural. This is nothing that I have ever encountered and I need your help with this. Brandon then looks at Lauren. Brandon: Alright. Fine. I guess anything is possible. Especially myths. I minus as well give it a shot. Lauren: Oh thank you! (is about to hug Brandon but then stops herself) (manages to give a handshake instead) Right. Let's move. James is seen about to eat a shortbread, known as Polvoron, but stops when Lauren tells them to go. James: But I was just about to eat. I mean assimilate the culture. A jeep is then seen driving towards the Pyramids with the team and Lauren. It is now night. Sarah: Are you sure this is the right move? The monuments are guarded by security. Perhaps we can reason with them to let us investigate. Lauren: Sorry Sarah but there's no time for reasoning. The Mummy took Hank, my grandfather. He was my mentor. Brandon: As long as we're not putting anyone at risk. Someone's life is in danger and we need to do what's right. Coco: So how do we bypass security? James: Leave that to me. (pulls out tablet and starts working on it) I can hack into their systems out here and give them a false order to investigate. Buying us enough time to sneak in. Lauren: Sounds like a plan. The officers guarding the Pyramid receives a new order and drives out to patrol elsewhere. Meanwhile, the jeep drives over and stops right by the Pyramid. The team get off and approach the Pyramid side. Brandon: Right. We made it. Any ways in? Omar: There's one that the Mummy was using. It's right over there. Lauren goes over there and activates the secret entrance. A door then opens up and the team head inside. Inside the Pyramid, the team are seen walking through the ancient tunnels. Omar and Lauren's men are seen carrying flashlights to light the way ahead. Sarah: This is amazing. No one has recorded these passageways before. Omar: That's because they never existed. At least not until now. Brandon: I think there's a light up ahead. We can't be far, right? Lauren: Have you seen how big this place is? (takes lead) The place then shakes a bit. Coco: What was that? James: Earthquake? Omar: Impossible. There weren't any recorded recently. Lauren: Sky trails are also clear. The Pyramid then shakes again. Omar looks up. The floor cracks a bit. James notices this. Within another shake, this time more violent, the ceiling starts to cave in. Omar: Everyone out! Lauren's men then start to run out of the Pyramid but pieces of the tunnel roof are already falling down on them. The floor cracks even more. Sarah: Look out! The floor then caves in on Brandon and Lauren causing them to fall. Sarah reaches for them but the debris falls down causing Coco to react and move her out of the way. The floor and exit are then sealed off leaving Coco with Sarah and Brandon with Lauren. Coco: Sarah, are you okay? Sarah: Fine but Brandon- Coco: He'll be fine. He has to be. Meanwhile, a level under Coco and Sarah, Brandon and Lauren are seen on the Pyramid floor. Brandon: Are you okay? Lauren, already up on her feet: Fine. We need to get back to the surface. Brandon: It's blocked. Maybe there's another way around. Lauren: Ugh... Why does this always happen to me? (grabs a torch from the ground and proceeds) Brandon: You're telling me. (Follows) Meanwhile, outside of the Pyramid, Lauren's men, Omar and James make it out as the entrance is sealed off. James brushes himself off and grabs his bag. He then heads off and hides. Omar turns around and doesn't see James. He then looks back at Lauren's men. Lauren's first man: We have to go back in there. Omar: There's no way in. We need to regroup and think about this head on. James watches from behind the Pyramid. He pulls out a video camera and starts recording them. James: I need to observe from a screen before acting. Back in the Pyramid, Brandon and Lauren are walking through the tunnel lit by torchlight. Brandon: So what do you do exactly? Lauren, sounding disappointed: Okay seriously? I think we can stop pretending now. Brandon, looking a little red: Um... pretending? Lauren: That you don't know who I am. I'm Lauren Crafter. (looks at Brandon who has a blank expression) Y'know... The famous explorer. I mean we're both well known so we should know each other respectively. Brandon: Um yeah no you're not famous. No way. I mean how can you be famous? Lauren: (Scoffs) I am one of the greatest explorers of all time. Brandon: No way, dud- er ette. I mean, look, you're a teenager and a girl. Plus I bet you couldn't even find the bathroom in this place. Lauren stops and looks at Brandon. Lauren: Okay. One, a lot of famous people get well known at young ages: Amelia Earhart, Albert Einstein, Abraham Lincoln. Two, Girls have the ability to do amazing things and maybe even more than boys. And three, there's no need for a bathroom in here because of where they're going. Brandon gulps. Brandon: Good point. They continue. Brandon: But they do say that the Pyramids were actually made by aliens. Lauren: Well that's not true and whoever believes that is probably an idiot. Brandon: I still don't know why you have to be so serious. Lauren: Because I have a task to accomplish. I'm also more stricter around naive people. Brandon: And what's that supposed to mean? Lauren: Lack of experience in these types of manners. Brandon: I can manage around these dusty old triangles. Lauren: It's THE Great Pyramid, you idiot! Brandon: Yeah Yeah I know but it really isn't. I mean from far away its a cool monument but when you're inside it it just feels... dirty. Look, I'm used to alien worlds and high tech civilizations not the primitive pyramids. Lauren: It's the Pyramids. There isn't indoor lightning so if you don't want to be here, then leave and go back to your science fiction shenanigans. Brandon: Well I think you're scared that I'll do a better job then you since all you're used to is sticks and mud. (takes torch) Go and stick to your exploration shenanigans and watch a real pro- (nearly falls over a platform) -o-O-WHOA! (drops torch) Lauren catches him with her arm and pulls his back to the platform. Brandon: Thanks. You saved me. Lauren: Yeah but we lost the torch. Brandon: Well unlike the pyramids, the Ultimatrix (activates Ultimatrix which reveals glowing holograms) does have indoor lightning. (takes the lead again) Lauren, after rolling eyes: Show off. (follows) Back above, Sarah and Coco are seen exploring the Pyramids. Sarah: Any sign of a way out of here? Coco: Nope. Just stupid bricks. Sarah: Just watch out for- Coco triggers a trip wire. Sarah: Booby traps.... Beatles then start to emerge from the walls. Sarah: Ah! Gross. Coco: Relax. They're just bugs. More of them emerge from the wall starting to form a swarm. One of them stand on its back legs and hisses at the two. Coco absorbs the brick wall and slams his fist into the ground causing the place to shake a bit. The beetle swarm is then thrown away by the blast. Back underground, the place is seen shaking. The unstable floors are then seen cracking and it then collaspes, sending Brandon and Lauren into the abyss. Brandon and Lauren: AHH! Lauren: Well? Aren't you going to do something? Brandon, scrolling through transformations: Don't you think I'm trying? (to Ultimatrix) Come on... Flyer. Flyer. Flyer. Lauren is seen getting really close to the ground. Lauren: AH! A green flash appears and an arm grabs Lauren; stopping the fall. She looks up and sees Astro holding her and floating in place. Astro: ASTRO! Lauren: I think I see a cave down there. Astro: However, I don't see a single thank you. Astro hovers downwards into the cave entrance in which he lets go of Lauren who jumps onto the platform. Astro then lands in the cave. Lauren: We still need light. Astro: Not a problem. (charges up and releases a small amount of energy into a floating ball) Lauren: What is that? Astro: Pure energy. Don't touch. (slaps her hand) Lauren: Whatever. Let's keep moving. Astro stares at her walking away and then follows with the light source. Astro: You should wait for me. How about I lead? Lauren: I got it and I don't feel like explaining again. A figure is seen is approaching them. Astro: Oh like I don't know. You're an experience explorer who likes to hang around tombs and caves and blah blah bl- (Sees figure) What is that? Lauren looks ahead and sees a mummy creature standing in the tunnels with his arms extended. It then roars. Lauren: It doesn't look friendly. The place then shakes again. The Mummy notices this and prepares to leave. Astro: Hey! The Mummy, in a hissing, ghostly voice: Leave this place... The Mummy then takes off and vanishes. Astro: What was all that about? Lauren, finding another torch: Beats me. We'll only find more answers if we continue. Astro transforms back into Brandon. Lauren leads again and Brandon follows as they head down the newly found tunnel. Back with Coco and Sarah, Sarah has shielded them from the oncoming beetle swarm which has completely engulfed the shield. Sarah: I can't keep this up for much longer, Coco. Got any ideas? Coco: We can break through the floor. Sarah: This is a monument, Coco. Besides, we don't want them raining down on us and don't even know how far of a drop it is. Coco: Have you tried one of your spells? Sarah: Oh that's not a bad idea. Um... Alright I got one. (eyes glow pink) Sommus omnes de clypeus reliqua! A pink blast is sent from Sarah's shield, which hits all of the beatles. They then fall over and lie on the ground, curled up. Coco: What did you do? Sarah, releasing shield: I performed a sleeping spell. Just watch your step. Outside of the pyramid, Omar is seen working by its side. James is still recording him. Omar, to himself: What was the other entrance? Where is it? Omar searches the whole side of the Pyramid until it successfully unlocks the other hidden entrance and heads inside. James: No way... But why would you want to go back into a tomb with a mummy? I have to show this to someone who knows. (heads off) Back in the deep lower levels, Brandon and Lauren are seen walking into a larger room. Lauren: Finally some space. I'm going to try and radio the others. Lauren walks off from Brandon who looks unamused. The place then shakes even more causing him to lean against the wall. Some darts are then shot out from the walls and hit Lauren causing her to fall over. Brandon then notices this and parts from the ceiling start to fall down on her. Brandon is seen running down the tunnel away from an explosion. He goes to her quickly, after she is hit by a few debris, and carries her out of there before the rest of the debris falls down. Brandon: Lauren! Are you okay? Speak to me. Lauren: AGH! Brandon: Oh this is bad. This is really bad. Don't worry, Lauren. Lauren, weakly: I have a- a- med-kit in my pack. D-Dad? Daddy, is that you? Brandon: Oh I've something better than a med-kit. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down a hologram. He transforms into Heal X. Heal X: Heal X! Heal X opens her back pack and removes some stuff including books, maps, a compass, canteen and a teddy bear. He then grabs the med-pack and opens it. He grabs all of the medical supplies and sees a picture of a girl and her dad taped to the inside of the box. He then uses his medical knowledge to patch her up and then he places his hand on her face which gives her more color. Lauren then starts coughing and breaths for air. Heal X then times out and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Time out? Since when? (Sees Ultimatrix is red) (Turns attention to Lauren) Hey. Feeling better? Lauren: Yeah... Thanks. (Coughs) Brandon: Lauren... How come you never told me about your dad? Lauren then stops and looks at Brandon. Lauren: Who told you that? You sent you to get me?! Brandon: You started calling for your dad after you were hit. It might have been the poison kicking in. Look, Lauren, we're going to be here together for a little while longer so just trust me. We're on the same side. Lauren then looks at Brandon's extended hand. She looks down and sees the picture of her and her father taped to the inside of the med-kit. She then changes her expression to a softer one and looks up at Brandon. She then accept the handshake. The scene then transitions to a chamber where Brandon and Lauren enter. Brandon: Look at the writing on the walls. Lauren: Ancient Hieroglyphics. I took classes in how to read these but it could take some time. Brandon, noticing something: I'm not sure that's something we have a lot of us right now. Lauren turns and sees the Mummy on the other side of the chamber staring at them. Mummy: You have been warned... (hisses) Now you will suffer the consequences... Lauren: Where's my grandfather?! The Mummy approaches them. Brandon slaps down the Ultimatrix but nothing happens. He does it again. He looks at it and the face plate is still red. Lauren takes off her back pack and pulls out a crossbow with a holster of arrows. Brandon: You were carrying a crossbow this whole time? Lauren: We didn't really run into something that needed firing at. Lauren fires some arrows at the Mummy who gets hit by a few but it has little effect on him. Lauren: It's unstoppable. Brandon: To arrows. (notices that the Ultimatrix is charged) But let's see about... Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Shredder. Shredder: SHREDDER! The Mummy roars out and charges for Shredder. Shredder: This guy is so angry that he's gonna rip your bandage butt apart, you mummy fiend! Shredder charges for the Mummy. The two then collide. Shredder slices at the Mummy who is getting torn to bits however the Mummy grabs onto Shredders' arms to stop him from slices. The Mummy then spins Shredder around and into a wall. Lauren, reading: Careful with those things! They're important ancient pieces of understanding customs. Shredder: SHREDDER IS ANGRY! SHREDDER DOESN'T CARE FOR ANCIENT PIECES! SHREDDER- Shredder then punched by the Mummy into the wall even more. The Mummy looks into the hole only to be tackled by Shredder who starts tearing at him in rage. Shredder: SHREDDER HATES BEING INTERRUPTED! It makes me... ANGRY! RAH! Shredder strikes at the Mummy but the mummy pins him down with his bandage tendrils. He then strikes Shredder several times with his bandage tendrils. Shredder then gets tired of it and slices at them. He then uppercuts at the Mummy who dodges back and then punches Shredder into the wall again. Shredder then shakes it off and grrs. He then runs at the Mummy and rolls up into a metal ball. He then impacts with the Mummy and runs through him. He then bounces off of another wall and hits the Mummy again; tearing it into more and more pieces as he keeps on impacting with it. Shredder does this for a while and then stops. He then makes his way over to the Mummy's pieces who then regenerate and reform around Shredder. The pieces then slam around the ground several times and release him; reforming the Mummy. The Mummy then grabs a boulder from the wall and slaps it against Shredder a lot until Shredder times out and transforms back into Brandon who is lying on the floor. The Mummy prepares to finish him off. Lauren: Hey! (shows gem) Upon seeing the gem, the Mummy retreats off into the rest of the Pyramid, sparing Brandon. Lauren then helps Brandon up. Brandon: Ugh... What happened? Lauren: I showed him this (shows gem) Got it from one of my recent trips. Brandon: Looks like it scared it away. A roar is heard in the far distance. Lauren: But I doubt it would last. We need to get past these doors. I think the throne room is behind here according to these hieroglyphics. Brandon: Look. Levers but one of the handles must've came off during the fight. Lauren looks around. She then sees a piece of Shredder lying on the ground. She takes it and uses it as a handle. It fits. The two then crank the door open with the levers. Upon opening the door, Lauren places the piece of Shredder into her bag. Brandon: You're gonna keep that? Lauren: It's a natural resource technically. Why wouldn't I keep it? It comes it handy. Brandon: It's an alien substance that shouldn't be messed with. Lauren: Isn't that the same way you got your powers? Brandon: ...Touche. Meanwhile, Sarah and Coco are seen walking through the tunnels. Sarah's Mechanic Badge then bleeps and she pulls it out. She activates it which pops up a holographic screen showing James. James: Sarah! Oh thank goodness you're okay. Oh and Coco too. Sarah: James? Where are you? James: At the local police station. I was told to do this whenever I'm lost and need some help when I was a kid and it served me right. I wasn't exactly sure how to communicate so I used a translator application on my tablet. I also showed them video coverage of what I uncovered at the camp site. They understood my point and had someone who spoke English tell me what's going on here. Coco: What are you talking about? What happened at the camp site? James: Turns out Omar was trying to get back into the Pyramid. Sarah: Why? What would he benefit out of getting through the wreckage? James: That's what I'm trying to figure out. Coco: I already know. Come on. We have to find Brandon before its too late. James: I'll send you his coordinates now. Hurry! Back in the chamber, Brandon and Lauren enter the throne room of the tomb. Lauren: The ancient, royal burial room for the throne. This was the main purpose of the tombs back then. Brandon: Makes a good tourist sight but I don't see any answers. Lauren: That's because you're not looking. ...Look. (stands in front of Brandon) (places hands on shoulders) Look into my eyes. Brandon: This isn't hypnotizing again, right? Lauren: No. Just pay attention. Brandon looks deep into Lauren's eyes. He then blinks and steps back. Lauren: What did you find out? Brandon: That- ...you have nice eyes. Lauren's face goes red. Brandon then goes behind her and stands in front of a sarcophagus. Brandon: This must be our friend's bed. Lauren: If so then why are there seven of them in total. Brandon looks around and notices this. Brandon: So there's more of them? Okay... Lauren: No... This doesn't look like the king's chamber. It's... bigger. Looks new-ish actually. Brandon goes to a wall and knocks on it. Brandon: Metal. Lauren: You're kidding me. Brandon: No... Dusty, metal room with beds for mummy creatures. Oh I'm idiot. Lauren: Well... I couldn't agree more. Brandon: No shut up. Don't you get it? This is a control room. Lauren: For what? Brandon: For the mummy people. You were wrong about the indoor lightning. There's torches all over the place. Lauren: Set by the explorers before us. Brandon: Maybe. But that's not important. What's important is that these are alien mummies. Lauren: They must have crashed here such a long time ago. Brandon: And they built the Pyramid on top of them. Lauren: But what woke our mummy? A knock is heard. Brandon turns and see the sarcophagus on the right hand side shake a little. He looks at the Ultimatrix which is still red and heads over to the sarcophagus with Lauren. He then tries to open it but it wouldn't budge. Lauren: Need some help? Lauren pulls out an crowbar and pulls it open. Brandon: Not even gonna ask why. Lauren: It serves as two purposes. Crowbaring and Ice Axing. They open the door and a man falls out with bandages. Brandon: It's another one. Lauren: No... It's... Lauren removes some of the bandaging around the man's face revealing a Human Being. Lauren: Grandpa Hank! What's he doing here? Hank, waking up: Huh? Wha- Lauren? What are you doing here? Lauren: I asked the same question, Grandpa. Voice: Then perhaps I can lend some answers. The three turn around and see Omar holding an electric blaster. Omar: Very hard to get a hold for someone not associated with the- Hank: Raiders. Why, Omar? Why? Omar: Because I needed it, Hank. I needed the treasure. All to myself. Lauren: No... Omar, this can not be happening. We had history. Since when did you decide to throw that away especially between you and Hank. Omar: Ever since I realized that when we discover something together, the good things are sent away to a charity or a museum rather than cashed it. I brought the idea up but none of you would listen. It's about time for me to take a change here. Now all of the riches are mine. Brandon then turns his head and sees Lauren's bag right next to him. He taps Lauren and hints to the bag. She picks up on the hint. Brandon: So you just needed us as as distraction so you can get into the treasure room. Omar: Of course. I knew only the legendary Lauren Crafter could survive the Mummy long enough for me to get what I needed. Hank: So what's going to happen to us now? Omar: Now? Well since you know, there's no point in you knowing for any much longer. (points blaster) Brandon: NOW! Brandon throws Lauren's teddy bear towards the wall causing Omar to react to that and fire at the teddy bear. Lauren then dodge rolls and slides over to Omar where she fires a remaining dart from her crossbow into his knee causing him to fall over. Lauren then does hand to hand combat with Omar who seems actually quite skilled in the art unless Lauren kicks his leg causing him to fall over. Lauren prepares for the final blow but Omar puts his hands out. Omar: Please, don't hurt me anymore. Lauren then stops and looks guilty. Omar then smiles and kicks her off of him. He then tries to make a run for it but he runs into the Mummy who looks at him menacingly. The Mummy then slaps him into a wall causing him to fall over. Sarah, Coco and James are then seen running over to the Mummy. Sarah: Brandon! Omar, he's- They stop and see what's going on. The Mummy turns around to face them. Coco absorbs the ground and prepares. Brandon: Wait! It's alright, I think. The Mummy then turns around again and grabs Brandon's arm. He then wraps a bandage around the face plate and adjusts it. He then causes the face plate to go from red to green. Upon doing that, it releases a signal. The Mummy: At last. It is repaired. Brandon: Whoa. You can talk? The Mummy: Oh but of course. I've mean meaning to have discussions but you never listen. No one would listen. Lauren: We'll listen. Sarah: Wait was the communicator broken? Coco: That thing has a communicator? I thought they all spoke English. The Mummy: My ship sends off frequencies on a specialized channel in order for me to receive my orders correctly. The frequencies must have malfunctioned causing a mis-understanding. Apologies for any harm down. Hank: So what are we going to do with him? Brandon: I'm not sure? Do you know your species and home world? The Mummy: I am of the Khuian Tribe on the planet of Tutian V. Brandon: Well then. Looks like we have a call to make. (Smiles) Later on, the Mechanics try and settle things at Giza with the local authorities while sending technical officers into the Pyramid, carrying space ship parts. Coco: That's something you don't see everyday. Cops vs Space Cops. Brandon: Cops should be working together. Sarah: But they're from space. Brandon: Still. Lauren goes to Brandon. Lauren: So... What's going to happen to the Mummy? Brandon: Oh they're trying to repair his ship so he and his people can head off into space. Don't worry about the Pyramids. They'll be fine. Lauren: Hey so um... thanks for showing what I'm missing out on. It's not just surviving, its the adventure. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me in there. Lauren then looks at Brandon, smiles and then hugs him. Brandon looks uncomfortable at first but then gets used to it. They then stop hugging. Brandon: So what are you going to do now? Lauren: Oh well I was thinking about Everest again. Brandon: I wouldn't recommend it this time around. How about an island? Lauren: Not a bad idea. Maybe I'll get a volcano this time. I'll see you again, Idiot. Brandon: Don't wait up, Miss. Lauren then smiles and heads off back to her plane. Coco: I think she likes you. Brandon then looks at Coco with a red face. The plane then takes off some time later. Brandon: So James. How was your first day on the team? James: Is it always going to be like this? Coco: If you can't handle it... James: I'm not sure if I can I mean I was promised a lot of alien attack and I had to record some hairy guy. Sarah: We'll try and get you a piece of the action some time later. You'll get your chance, James. Coco: So where to? Brandon: Adventure... We're off to Adventure. Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *James *Lauren Crafter (First Appearance) *Hank Crafter (First Appearance) *The Mummy (First Appearance) Villains *Omar (First Appearance) *The Mummy (Temporally) Aliens Used *Astro *Heal X *Shredder Trivia *The title, Tomb Raider, is based off of the hit video game franchise, Tomb Raider. *This is James' first official adventure as a part of the team. *According to Brandon, the Ultimatrix didn't need to be recharged in a long time. *Frequencies can affect the Ultimatrix *The episode was considered a rename, ''The Tombs of the Mummy. *This is the second episode to raise the question of wither something is an alien or a myth; the first being A Brandon 10 Christmas. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 2